happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (also known as Happy Feet 7 or Happy Feet 7: An Origin Story) is a 2015 fan-fiction project written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This movie (story) is a origin story to the Happy Feet franchise about the life in Antarctica and feature one of the main characters, Mumble, Ramón and Manny. The story take place around in a parallel-universe. This story contain 21 chapters in total. This story is also unrelated to The Story of The Five Amigos series, but also used elements from the story itself. Characters Emperor Penguins= *Mumble *Phoenix *Memphis *Norma Jean *Gloria *Maurice *Michelle *Catherine *Judie *Dave *Seymour (anti-hero) *Seymour's Mom *Seymour's Dad *Alfie *Miss Viola *Principal Indigo *Mrs. Astrakhan *Bouncer *The Elders (Emperor Penguins) *Noah the Elder *Terry (present time) |-|Adélie Penguins= *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Rio *Renny *Rio's Mom *Rimon *Limon *Roy the Elder *Angelo *Dime *Estefan *Enrique *Raphael *Amigos *Estevan *Elian |-|African Penguins= *Manny *Dylan *Andrea |-|Skuas= *Boss Skua (the secondary antagonist) *Dino *Vinnie *Frankie |-|Other Penguins= *Lovelace *Perxio *Chiny (minor) |-|Leopard Seals= *Rojas (the main antagonist) *One eyed green leopard seal (cameo) |-|Humans= *Beny the Penguin Capturer (the tertiary antagonist) *Manager *Lilly the Supporter *The Boss (the true main antagonist) Chapters Chickhood Era *Chapter 1: I'm Telling a Story *Chapter 2: A New Beginning *Chapter 3: Chickhood *Chapter 4: Fixing a Problem *Chapter 5: Adventure Plan *Chapter 6: The First Day *Chapter 7: Rojas' Plan *Chapter 8: Rio Returns to Adelie-Land Teen Era *Chapter 9: Journey Begins *Chapter 10: Lovelace the Guru *Chapter 11: The Earthquake *Chapter 12: Changes *Chapter 13: Defeat the Seals Adulthood Era *Chapter 14: Graduation Day *Chapter 15: Three Villains of a Plan *Chapter 16: Mating Season Begins *Chapter 17: Lovelace Joins *Chapter 18: The Forbidden Shore and The Zoo *Chapter 19: Overfishing Rising *Chapter 20: The World Need Us *Chapter 21/Epilogue: The End/Antarctica is Saved for All Production In 2010, MarioFan65 doesn't have a Wikia account and planning to work on a new Happy Feet story titled "Happy Feet 2: A New Adventure". It would be MarioFan65's first fan-fiction ever released. Around July 2011, a teaser for Happy Feet Two was released and MarioFan65 decided to cancelled the project. Later on May 2012, MarioFan65 would bring back the story and renamed to Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica. In 2013, the Happy Feet Fanon Wiki was created with the first fan-fiction story to replace Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover. Scenes from the production of the story were scrapped. The story planned to contain 20 chapters. Another idea of the story goes to The Story of The Five Amigos where Ramón and the Amigos are chicks. The same goes to the production of The Beginning of The Five Amigos in which both stories were delayed to 2014 and pushed back to 2015. The story was confirmed to be an origin of the first Happy Feet film and planned to be released in March 2015. Trivia *This is MarioFan65's second fan-fiction story to beat a long story from a total of chapters after The Story of The Five Amigos 2. *This is MarioFan65's second Happy Feet fan-fiction to take place in a parallel-universe. The first being the Happy Peep Short Stuff episode "Limon in Happy Feet Two: The Story of a What-If". *The story is based on the nature documentary Penguins of the Antarctic. *The Adélie Penguins' home Adélie Village from The Story of The Five Amigos does not appear in this story. Instead, they live in Adélie-Land. *Catherine's father Dave appear in this story. In Happy Feet, the old magallanic penguin called Mumble "Dave" which he was mentioned during the zoo scene. *All of the region places of Adélie-Land are based on the compass of Adélie-Land that appeared in Happy Feet 0.75. *In Chapter 2-8, Renny is named "Rio's Dad" until Chapter 9. *In Chapter 14, the events of Happy Feet start at the Graduation part with the exception of Manny's backstory. *This is the second Happy Feet story that used the chapter title "Lovelace the Guru". The first being MegalexMaster's fan-fiction story Happy Feet - Darker Times. *Unlike the ending of The Story of The Five Amigos 2, Tamón was saved by Mumble in the alien ship instead of saving him in the junkyard of Australia since the story take place in a parallel-universe. *The "Leader of the Pack" song was removed from the first film and replaced with "One of Us" from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Like in the ''Happy Feet 0.5'' franchise, the story features the credits. *This is the first Happy Feet fanfiction by MarioFan65 to contain eras in any chapters. *Chapter 15 was originally titled "Two Villains of a Plan". But renamed to "Three Villains of a Plan". Gallery Phoenix 13.jpg|Artwork of Adult Phoenix Baby Mumble (Fan Art by MF65).png|Artwork of Baby Mumble Baby Ramon (Fan Art by MF65).png|Artwork of Baby Ramón Dime (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Dime Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Long Stories